Fortuna
by SelfInkingQuill
Summary: It's the story of Hiccup and Jack and the love presented to them by chance. The unwanted bond that could mean more to them than they realize.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is a Hijack. Some characters have remained the same as they are in the films, others have changed. I don't wish to give away to much though. I do not own Rise of the Guardians nor How to train your Dragon. I wish I did. This is the first chapter. There will be pairings other than Hijack. This is an M. Though not all the time and not until later. I thank you for reading this and hope you enjoy.**

There's rules for love. One's that are weaved into unnoticed catches or shoved into darkened corners. Rules that Cupid plays by. A rule for each person and no rule the same. Made purely to adapt to the need of the person. Though rules are made to be broken, bent, tricked into showing loopholes. Rules that collide in mid air, overload with emotion, love, fear and desperation. So they run and jump onto the nearest breath, the closest prayer. And someone see's something they were never meant to.

A whole new world gets opened before there eyes, Cupid sit's back and laughs. At the surprise, the hate, the shock at seeing something so new that they should love. All the while the rule is slowly breaking it's way through the barriers placed around the heart, leaving it's mark. It burns and wields, shapes, speeds up the needed beats and trembles fingers. The rule needs more and soon the rule becomes permanent.

The rule that remains stuck with you, the rule of a first love that never get's forgotten. No matter how conscious you become or how many times you repeat pathetically in your head that the love is no longer there. It's no use, it will always be there, no matter how many more rules happen to latch to your body. The original rule will fight, create it's own barriers.

The rule is not vain however, nor does the rule expect to remain in control forever. No but by now he has hold of something so precious and so overlooked, other rules never think to remember. The rule has the purity of the first love, the knowledge of those very first feelings. He has the first beads of sweat created, the echo of the first speeding heart beats.

Those other rules can work, they can become black and blue and close to giving up, but no matter how fast they speed up or sweat themselves, they will never be the first. Never be able to claim the rights.

And Cupid is still laughing, her eyes filled with humor and sadness. Though she knows she has the best job, she get to sit back and look at the pitch black sky and see the flames that light it up. To be able to know the spark that get's admitted when the person you first loved comes back. Even if for the briefest of moments.

Yes love has rules. It can never just be love. It takes strength and want, some rules do go right and those people stay together for years, but the one's with the wrong rules, that's the love you need to watch out for.

'Do you never get tired of seeing this. Watching girls cry and boys frustrate themselves. The harm?' It's a question so valid, yet to Cupid means nothing. After seeing the world grow and change and people fix themselves, there's no need to care.

'Never. There's never two situations the same Bunny.' Cupid ignores the growls. The kicks of the cold ground, bangs of boots against concrete. He can be mad all he wants, there's no rule for the two of them yet anyway.

'There's a hiccup though.' Then the bangs stopped and she felt the floor move as the man came back. She knew he was confused she had no need to look.

'A hiccup?' Cupid smiled. Yes this, this was the newest adventure, the newest rule. The newest rule sent to the wrong person. People.

'Yes. You see there was a rather large Hiccup. A rule seems to have been split. It's jumped into two people, unknowingly bonding them together.' The gasp was music to her peaceful ears. Cupid just went back to watching the sky, then looked at the street below. At the blonde boy and the brunette boy. Walking away in different directions.

'So oblivious.' These two would need to remember each other.

Then among the sparks she noticed the golden sand, that gave the children beautiful dreams. 'I have to go Aster, though as always it's been a pleasure.'

'When will I see you again?' Cupid laughed. Though this time with sadness.

'Why don't we keep praying and maybe the right rules will finally be given to us.' The kiss was soft. It always soft. It said Hello and Goodbye. It was there own promise, that they would wait and one day, maybe, it would finally happen.

Soon.

* * *

**P.S: I apologize for grammatical errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. Here you are thank you for reading. I'm sorry for my interpretation of Jacks experiences never having been in the situation myself I do not mean to offend. I do not own HTTYD nor RoTG. Thank you again.**

* * *

It's a cycle, someone comes they look him over, they take him home. It goes OK for the first few months if he makes friends, explores somewhere new. Then it comes crashing down like a burning building. Although the pain doesn't seem to get to him anymore. Jack Overland isn't wanted, because people have kids they have babies. They finally have what they want.

Then he's trapped again inside four crumbling creme walls, just simply waiting for his next temporary 'home.' At least he was waiting for that until along came Nicholas St North. North was new. North was different. It wasn't just because of all the red, the big white beard. The body fat. It was because Nicholas St North promised him something, something he'd wanted for years.

_'I'm gonna adopt you Jack. I see something special in you. Then we're gonna get out of here. Go somewhere different.'_

This was his escape. His break for freedom. He'd be rid of mold and cheap food, screaming kids. The violence. He'd been promised an escape. Jack Overland had been promised a lot in his life. He'd been promised a family, a permanent residence, but never before freedom. The thing he craved, he'd dream about. Then in the midst of the first blizzard of the year a giant ball of wonder. All in the form of Nicholas St North and his large red truck. Just like magic.

Now he just laughed to himself, he watched tree's and bushes, buildings fly past. He smiled as he listened to the Russian music. He was free. Him and his blue jumper. He looked at the sky at the millions of stars. He looked at the moon. They were driving down the road that would give him his happiness. It felt like they were flying, almost as if the man next to him was truly Santa Clause and the big red truck had turned into a sleigh. He tried hard to picture eight reindeer pulling them through the racing snow fall.

'Where are we going?' He murmured. For he honestly didn't care, he could be going anywhere as long as it was away. The reindeer turned and nodded their heads almost a silent promise that everything would be okay. He heard a booming laugh and chuckled along as well.

'To my home town Jack, to see a friend.' His hometown, so they would have a home. He wondered what it would be like.

'What's it called?' Where would a man like Nicholas St North live? He wondered what it would look like with all the snow. Whether it was a place where snow would settle in little mountains, perfect for sledging children. Or if it became that horrible sludge that slipped and tripped him mockingly.

'It's called Berk.' He vaguely heard North reply. Berk. It sounds small. Burgess was alright in size. Not that he ever saw much of it. Berk sounded nice. It was perfect, somewhere isolated where no one knew who he was. Where he could tell people Nicholas St North was his dad.

'I can call you my Father. Can't I?' He mumbled sleepily. He didn't even need to hear a reply as the pat on the shoulder was an answer enough. So he closed his eyes prepared to sleep the journey away.

When the car came to an abrupt stop, he awoke with a startled squeal and a jolt. A little dissapointed to not see the reindeer anymore. Though that must mean they were there. He looked towards his Father Christmas and laughed happily at the sparkle in his eyes. He turned the other way and let his gaze rest upon the large stone house. He smiled.

After all the boxes North owned and the singular box his stuff held had been unpacked into the house, he decided to walk around the small town. It was two in the morning. There was no life and the small snow covered paradise looked like the most exiting thing in the world to Jack. He knew there'd be no life around so he aimlessly let his legs carried him as he turned to stare at the moon. He wondered if there was a boy up there. If he was lonely or maybe exited to be able to see all the magic in the world. He laughed. Then he wondered if the man had heard his wish. The one he made as ten year old boy. Though he wondered why it had taken six years for it to be heard.

He screamed a little when his body collided with one equally as soft. He felt the ground beneath him as his back hit the ground. He looked up and saw a little Auburn haired boy stand up, wondering why he was so young and why he was out alone a night.

'Sorry.' The auburn mumbled before walking off down the road. Jack stared after him. Then shook his head. It was his first night of freedom he shouldn't be worrying about little kids.


End file.
